Friend Zone
by hibariaddiction
Summary: "I said I keep my word…" Sasuke smirked a cocky smile. "Hn. Well this is just a grantee. Plus you liked it." "I didn't like any of it." He raised a dark eyebrow."Then Why did you moan?" I hate people like you. SasuSaku Rate M to be safe
1. You like it

**Konoha school cafeteria**

Sakura pulled at her short skirt.

If she pulled it down her underwear will show but if she let it go her thighs would show as well.

This year the size of the girl's skirts was shorter.

"The green looks good on you Sakura-chan."

Hinata places her hand together while leaning forward.

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled lovingly at her friends.

"Yeah Sakura now days your sex appeal has gone up."

Sakura smiled Ino always made her feel better even when she didn't believe it that much.

"I know that now I'm seventeen and I have grown but this skirt still feels to short."

Ino waved her hand back and forth.

"What are you my mother? Long skirts are for ugly legs, girl you have it work it."

Sakura and Hinata burst into laughter and Sakura mimicked Ino pose, she use to tease with the boys.

Ino got angry.

"Forehead don't get to cocky."

"Right some goes to you Ino-pig."

"Hey it's not my fault my family has the habit to name the first born with Ino in it."

Hinata and Sakura froze.

"Will you follow tradition?"

"Hell no..."

They all let out a relived breath.

Sakura then fixed her tie green as well that was part of the school uniforms.

As was a short pure white arm length shirt with the school logo.

Plus everyone had a small green leaf on each shoulder.

With tight black, boots knee length.

Sakura had grown out her hair long and it didn't have a red ribbon anymore like when she was 12.

Hinata and Ino had grown their hair as well.

Hinata let it all hang her hair was perfectly sleek.

Ino preferred it in a pony tail.

Both Hinata and Ino had always been bustier then Sakura but now at age seventeen she had filed out nicly.

Ino had the habit to say it at random time about how she was flat chest before.

She was very happy how her body took it's time to grow in; she had fun playing sport's while it lasted now days she try to avoid running because the guys love to stop and stare.

"Sakura I heard you got to the highest grades again."

"Yeah I did."

Sakura remember all the work she did to get her grades that high.

She rejected many guys and even nights out with friends to get her grades on top.

"I hope we get the same class so I can copy your homework again but I think they are suspecting I am cheating because I never pass my test."

Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes.

Sometimes Ino was a real blonde when she wanted to be.

"Ino you should drop the extra hour you put in the makeup and study a bit. We might not get the same class if you fail."

"I know but a pretty face like me can't go to waste."

Sakura and Hinata snickered a bit.

Ino scowled at them.

**The bell rang.**

The girl's stood up in a blink of an eye.

"Let's head to home room to see our class."

They ran down the hall.

Sakura was still running when she reached into her pocket to find a missing item.

Feeling she dropped her wallet.

"Ino Hinata I drop something go ahead I be there in a few."

"Okay."

Sakura looked back.

The hall was empty no one was around.

Sakura know everyone was scared of the school discipline.

No one was ever caught dead out of class thanks' to the school's perfect Yagura.

Sakura was well aware of him.

He had been the boy she fell in love with.

Her first love but he never seemed interested in her.

He was eighteen after all.

Even if everyone was scared of him Sakura still didn't fear him as much as too what he do if you found her wallet.

What she feared was that she had a picture of him in her wallet if any one saw it she'd die of shame.

If Yagura found it he might think she is a stalker.

She ran back to the cafeteria.

Sakura looked around no one to be found.

Sakura thought she should look under the table.

Sakura was on the floor bending under the table she had sat in a while back.

"Sakura…. What are you doing?" a deep voice still very sweet to her ears.

"Eh Yagura-kun..."

He was above her shoulder his face inches away.

Yagura had his hair messy like always a grey color, pink purple eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He has a dull expression and wears the green tie and black color slacks for the boy's inform.

He looked away after his eyebrow twitched.

Covering his face with his right arm to avoid the eye contact that would shame them both…

"Your panties are showing Sakura." His voice seemed almost angry.

With the other hand over his baton,

Sakura shivered in fear he might hit her.

"Yagura-kun I was looking for my…."

"Sakura you panties are still showing."

Sakura blushed getting up from the floor.

Not the way she imagined she show him her panties not this way.

_OMG I'm an Idiot._

"Sakura…."

Sakura could not look him in the eyes.

He grabs her chin.

"Hey open your eyes I'm talking here."

They both hear a loud crash.

Yagura pulled out his baton.

"Go to class before I get upset."

Sakura eyes widen in alarm.

_Upset no I don't want to see him upset._

Sakura ran out to her school cafeteria forgetting the wallet.

Unknown to Sakura, Yagura had found the wallet.

He was not sure if he should ask.

Every time he saw Sakura he felt lost at words.

It was in his back pocket.

He patted his back pocket making sure it was still there.

Then keep running towards the sound outside.

"Looks like they're here just in time too…"

Yagura try to shake off Sakura's underwear from his mind.

Light blush wear present on his cheeks.

If he had not been hiding his face Sakura would have notice his red face.

**Homeroom class**

Umino Iruka

Room 203

Sakura knocked on the door.

Iruka opens the door in surprise to see his pink haired student.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-Sensei."

"It's alright first day of the year right?"

Plus Sakura was always top in class grades if she was late Iruka knew she had a reason.

Sakura sat down in the last set because all the seats were taken.

Ino send her a text as soon as she sat down.

_Ino: Found it?_

_Sakura: Hell no._

_Ino: Why?_

_Sakura: I bumped into the perfect._

_Ino: Why are you alive?_

_Sakura: He had to let it go after something weird happed outside. And I flashed him my underwear._

_Ino: O.k. good job. XD_

_Sakura: no not in that sense it was an accident. I'm so mortified he even covered his eyes from the horrid site._

Iruka shouted out very loud to get everyone attention.

"Class we have a few new student in school this year."

"Few?"  
>"Yes we have a few new students it seems."<p>

Ino and the whole class open there months wide.

No one came to this school without money or brains.

Sakura was not very happy about the news.

She could care less.

All she aspires was for her wallet to show up and Yagura to forget he say her underwear.

Wait it made sense now, the new kid's maybe they had been the ones who made that loud messy in the school.

Yagura had gone off alone to face them.

Sakura laughed in her mind _this is the school perfect we are talking about._

_He is really strong everyone fear's him._

The boy she known all her life the only man she ever love.

The guy who was always busy doing everything but her.

The door was opened wide.

Everyone's eyes soon saw who the new comer was.

A tall blonde haired boy walked in.

"Hello the name is Naruto Uzumaki. 17…"

Smirking a fox like smile.

His skin was a nice tan blonde boy with sun kissed skin.

Bright blue eyes looked around the class.

"Mr. Uzumaki you should wait till I give you the floor."

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Iruka-San."

Everyone looked in surprise he had said his name like that.

What was a bigger surprise was he ignored it.

"Everyone meet the schools' principle children."

A white paper pale skin guy with short black hair walked in.

"Hello My name is Sai Uchiha. I'm seventeen years old."

A red haired with green teal eyes walked in as well.

His skin was pale as well he had very dark circles around his eyes.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku I'm seventeen as well."

Last was a dark blue haired young man with semi pale skin.

With very dark blue and gray eye color almost black to the naked eye.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm as well 17 years old."

None of them had same color eyes or skin but they were really hot.

Girls yelled 'Kyaa!'

"Okay boys take a seat."

As the boys walked down the small passage to their seats Sasuke gave Sakura a side glace.

Sakura raised any eyebrow.

He smirks and lightly elbows the red haired one, Gaara.

They whispered and smiled at each other.

Sakura had showed up late and had sat alone in the back with one chair empty behind her and next to her too.

The red head one Gaara sat next to her right.

The black haired one named Sai sat next to her left.

And the blue haired one named Sasuke sat behind her.

She felt glares from the class.

_What the hell why are those girls giving me the evil eye?_

Sakura could not help but see that the pale skinned one was pulling out his color pencils.

Sai was now drawing a picture the second he sat down.

Gaara seemed to look in his phone.

She felt a pair of eye bore at her back.

_Why did it feel like that Sasuke smirked only at me right now?_

She felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turns her head around to face the person tapping her shoulder.

"Hey why you poke me?"

"Here"

Sasuke hands her a white note.

She grabs it and thru it back.

Sasuke smirked.

"Can you do anything else then smirk?"

"Hn"

Sakura turns away.

He pokes her again.

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitched.

"Stop"

"Just read the note."

"NO!"

The professor hears Sakura speak louder.

"Sakura something you want to say?"

"Yeah This …"

Sai called Sakura out.

"Hey Pinky"

Sakura hated that nickname more anything she kick the crap out of this Sai guy even if he was son of Lady Tsunade.

She knew she have to get him off guard before she do something.

Sai the one who was drawing now held up his note book.

Sakura turned her face towards Sai he was holding up his note book.

_He really knew how to draw._

She panicked it was her when she looked under the table for her wallet.

Her underwear was showing too just like if it was a snap shot.

"_Ptff"_

Gaara and Sasuke let out a muffled laugh.

Lowering both their heads to keep their muffled voices down…

_Did he really draw that?_

_OMG it was them who had made that mess._

"What the hell?" Sakura stood up and yelled.

Her teacher looked in shock as well as the whole class never had she done that.

"Excuse me?"

Sakura sat back down.

"I mean want some help."

Clam down 1…2….3… Fuck…

Iruka sigh but shook his head.

"No I'm fine Sakura…Alright class back to page 13."

Soon everyone forgot about Sakura's outburst, Sai was back to drawing.

Sakura felt the need to peek but shut the idea down in fear of what else he would draw.

_Sai is on my dead list on the top._

Sakura felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Nice panties even if they look a little too childish for your ass."

_What?_

"We are not allowed to wear thongs in school."

Sasuke smirked and rubs his chin.

"I could change that…."

"What?"

_Oh yeah he is Lady Tsunade's son but she never spoke of any children._

_She never even showed up in school._

_Once in a while but it was rare._

_Last time I saw her was in freshmen year._

"Hey pinky, look…"

_That guy was going to pay hell._

Sakura turns her head away looking at Gaara's direction.

Gaara bright green eyes gazed in to hers.

He turned away when she noticed the intense stare.

_Was he staring at me?_

_No he must be looking at Sai._

Sakura turned her head to see Sai had a new drawing of her.

This time it's a shot of her ass alone.

_My ass is so not that big. Oh God does this idiot have a panty fetish?_

Sakura was about get up and slap the shit out of him.

_I had it._

Sakura was held back with Sasuke large arm around her waist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sasuke whisper's in her ear.

_My weaknesses are my ears God it feels so good._

Sakura shook her head and peels off his arm.

"Why the hell not he is asking for it?" Her voice was too soft to her liking.

"Your panties will be seen by everyone then they will ask to see you panties to see if he really got a view of them. Kicking his ass will lead to an expulsion, last it's your fault for not wearing school dress code right… Black short's under female's green skirt is a school rule A129."

_Sasuke's right I broke the rules._

"Why would you care if I get in trouble?"

"I don't just saying it not worth it Haruno. Do as you please."

Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke then realized he had placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke hand let her go like if he got burned by her shoulder.

Sakura let out a light sigh.

_I will get my revenge some way or another._

**Physical Education**

Sakura ran at her top speed next to Ino and Hinata

During this time the boys and girls ran at different track fields to avoid conflict.

Anko was female running coach.

Maito Gai was male running coach.

"Run girls lets go pick the speed up it's your grade here."

Sakura jogged with all her small legs took her.

Ino was still behind her as well was Hinata.

"I hate when they say that 'run pick up the speed' I'm going as fast as I can." Hinata breathlessly words out.

Ino nods.

.

.

.

**After the mile run with, coach Anko.**

Sakura came in first for the girls.

Everyone came after her

"God Sakura the speed you have is amazing."

"Yeah I can't keep up."

Sakura sigh the only reason she ran fast was because she hated running in front of others and she wanted to end it as soon as possible.

"Hey look the boys are done they look bored…" Hinata the most observant pointed out.

Everyone's faces were a bit red from the work out.

"Lucky they have a lot more energy than us." Ino hands rested on her hips.

The girls screamed as a dark tall handsome young man ran their way.

"Hey look Uchiha is running this way."

Sakura saw Sasuke run past them in seconds beating even her time.

_Wow his long legs really seem useful._

"You why are you here."

"Gai said if it's alright with you could we play a soccer match?"

Sakura looked in surprise.

_Why a game with girls?_

"Huh? Soccer well then informs Gai that we agree."

The girls groan at the thought of running around again.

Sasuke was gone the next second.

"Anko-sensei we really going to play like that with them?"

"Yeah it would be good for you all to work together in this."

The next period bell rang.

Ino jumped up and down.

"Holy shit never thought I say saved by the bell." Ino was relived.

Sakura giggles at her friend who was glared at by the P.E couch who looked pissed at her vocabulary.

"Hey girls, will leave this for next time. Hit the shower's girls."

Sakura looked around and notice the perverted 'artists' was not around.

_Well we can't have all our classes together._

_Guess kicking his ass will wait._

.

.

.

_**History Class**_

"Next we have history with Kurenai Sensei."

"Wow lucky we get almost everything together." Hinata cheeped up.

"No not without Sai-Kun." Ino was pouting.

"He was not in P.E. with us either." Sakura said.

"I know I wanted to see that guy run around shirtless."

Little anime hearts almost formed in Ino's bright eyes.

"You like Sai?"

"Hell yeah did you see him, he is a dream nice smile smoking eyes. Nice piece of ass…"

Ino groped the air with both hands.

"Ino hold it before I throw up." Sakura thru her hands up.

Ino rolled her eyes.

Sakura had not told them about Sai drawings she didn't want to get them in trouble as well.

"Fine virgin in love with the cold perfect Yagura like you don't dream about that guys ass as well."

Sakura blushes a bright red.

"Well… not ... like that…"

Ino smiled happily at Sakura.

"Okay class let's begin."

After everyone sat down Gaara and Naruto walked in.

_No Sai or Sasuke in sight_

_Yes!_

Ino cursed at the disappointment

"Damn it!"

_Too loud Ino._

"Ino what was that?"

"Nothing teacher."

Ino puffed her cheeks.

Naruto was having a hard time he was even louder the Ino at times.

Naruto spoke to Gaara a tad bit loud Sakura could hear.

"Oh shit Sai is in P.E. right now. I thought we all be in the same class."

"Naruto didn't Sasuke have this class as well?"

"I don't know…."

Then it all clicked in Sakura's head.

_Sai is in P.E. meaning He can't draw while he runs._

_He left his book in his bag meaning. It's without the owner._

_That's it I will go over to the guys P.E. room and grab the book with my ass drawing in it brilliant._

_As to finding the book I will just have to burn it before anyone else see's it._

Sakura smiled.

_I got straight A's for a reason._

_Revenge is sweet._

Sakura walked up to her teacher.

"Sakura do you need something?"

Whispering really low so no one else heard.

"Yeah I really need to take a bathroom brake you 'know' it's those day's again."

"Oh sure go ahead. The bathrooms pass Sakura."

Sakura picked it up.

"Okay."

.

.

.

**Male locker room**

Sakura saw as the boys all run out of the locker room.

She hid behind a door.

Lucky for her the door was a still open making it easy to break in.

Just as she had planed the Name's where on the locker's.

Even thou it smelled like ass it was fine as long as she got out soon.

Looking around was easy to see what belong to who.

Uchiha S. Uchiha I. Uchiha S. Uchiha S...

This was a nightmare four Uchiha lockers and three of them had S.

_There are two more Uchiha's?_

_S Uchiha belongs to Sasuke and S Uchiha to Sai but who is I Uchiha S Uchiha.?_

Suddenly the locker room door opened.

Lucky for Sakura the locker room had more doors she hid behind an empty door.

"Hey Sai why are you so late?"

"Your late as well."

_Sai is here._

Sakura pulled out her phone.

Using the reflection to see who was in the room.

One had blonde hair with a hair style like her friend Ino.

The other one had dark red hair like Gaara.

Sai was next to them.

Sakura saw his locker.

_So that his locker._

Sai turns his lock and open it fast.

Sakura saw they had stripped down to their boxers.

"Why are you also late?"

"I was sculpting."

"Yeah I can understand art is a blast...UN."

"Deidara shut the fuck up art last forever."

"Shit idiot's shut the hell up right now. We all agree are beautiful."

The guys nod.

"Hey Sai are you wearing flower perfume?"

"Fuck no... That just you pony girl."

"This is a man's hair style."

"Really I saw a girl in class with the same hair style."

Sasori and Sai burst into laughter.

Then they were gone.

Lucky for Sakura her phone was still turned on.

Sakura had recorded the guys and saw the combination to Sai locker.

She opens it and grabs the art book.

"Why not also pull a small prank for revenge."

Sakura smiled.

.

.

.

Sakura took the exit of the male's locker room.

But as she was about to leave back to her class she heard voices.

Sakura caught the voice in her ears knowing who it was.

_Oh shit it Yagura he is in P.E._

Sakura had no idea why but choose running to the back side of the school.

_If he sees me he'll know I broke in._

Sakura had her back against the wall.

If she keeps quite she might not be caught.

Sakura took a peek to see if he was gone.

As she did a pair of arms pulled her back.

One over her mouth the other pulled her back.

She tries to scream.

But the hand held her in place.

From the feeling of the person body he seems about 5'11'.

Were as she was as small as 5'4'.

Before she could do anything Yagura was gone.

"Hear me out Haruno I'll let you go if you don't scream."

Sakura nods.

_I know that voice Sasuke._

Sasuke let's go of her body.

Sakura turn around to face the young man.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Shut up, you're too loud."

Sasuke had a cigarette in his hand.

"Hey you're not supposed to smoke here."

"You're not supposed to right. I got it."

He let out a large puff.

Sakura was about to leave.

"So, Sa-ku-ra how will you pay me back for saving you life there."

"You didn't same my life I could have hid by myself on my own."

"Really I thought you almost got caught by that perfect right now if it won't for me."

"Look your smoking I won't tell then were even."

Sasuke pulled her back.

"No you still owe me; for keeping you from been found out you. Plus you broken in and stole Sai note book. Tell me a good reason not to tell my brother about this."

Sakura green eyes widen at the fear.

"How did you know?"

"I was back here when I heard you walk by. I just knew right away you were up to that."

"What the fuck why do I even try he can just draw it again. I'm so stupid."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes.

_Yagura will think I'm some slut._

"Clam down idiot he won't draw it again…"

"How do you know that?"

"He likes to push people buttons to see what make them snap. Plus he forgets about it soon there is never even had one day I don't see him playing around with girl."

"Really you mean it?"

"Yeah here look."

Sasuke walked Sakura over to the side of the building.

Sai was talking to a girl.

"See he is already asking that girl out."

"Oh Ino will flip."

"Who's Ino?"

"My friend Ino, she kind of like's him..."

"…"

"Sorry I said to much forget it."

Sakura was taking her leave.

"Bye."

"No hold it."

"What now?"

"How can I trust you won't run off and tell that crazy perfect I'm smoking?"

"We have deal right?"  
>"I don't know?"<p>

Sasuke was still holding her arm.

"I have to go I won't tell."

"I don't agree I just met you."

Sasuke was in Sakura face now his eyes looked in to her.

He sucked in a puff.

Sakura looked at his dark eyes they seemed so different then when he looked at other people

"You're to close get away…"

Sakura pushed his chest trying to push him away.

Sasuke just pushed her on the wall more.

"Hey…"

Sasuke pressed his month over hers taking her surprise to his advantage he let the puff of smoke in her mouth.

His lips were warm.

His tongue glazed over her teeth.

Even if she never smoked before it felt good.

She let out a small moan.

With knowing she felt herself go back to her senses.

Sakura thought she slap him. But he pulled away.

Sakura felt her face get red.

"Why the hell you kiss me?"

_My first kiss was just with him. I just met him._

"It's not like that I just had to make sure you don't rat me out to the teacher's."

"I said I keep my word…"

"Hn...Well this is just a guarantee Plus you like it."

Sasuke crossed his arm.

"I didn't like any of it."

He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Why did you just moan?"

.

.

.


	2. Caught

Sakura cold not sleep a wink at night.

She was on her bed wide awake.

Sasuke voice ran thru her head.

"_Why did you just moan?"_

He dark blue eyes bore in her.

_He is right why did I just moan?_

_I like Yagura I wanted to kiss him not Uchiha._

Sakura couldn't get his face out of her head.

Sasuke Uchiha features were still vivid in her mind.

"He pisses me off."

_Only because you can't stop yourself from thinking about Sasuke…_

.

.

.

**Homeroom**

It was just like Sasuke had said the other day.

True to his word Sai not once did he say '_pinky'_.

Sai even had a new book and didn't seem to care.

Sasuke on the other hand seemed to have ditched class again.

The seat behind her was empty.

.

.

.

Ino walked next to Sakura waving her pedicure hand infrequent movements.

"Hey Sakura you seem out of it are you okay?"

Sakura shakes her head.

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep right."

Hinata nods agreeing.

"Yeah I know what you mean the excitement of the new school year and the new guys."

Hinata blushed a bit.

_How can even tell Ino or Hinata about How I feel_

_. How will they understand this?_

Sakura smiled trying to hide the depression she had.

"Yeah school is very interesting this year."

Ino rubs her temples.

"Glad to see your happy Hinata because right now well I have it bad right now."

"Why?" Sakura seemed to know already but asked anyway.

Ino had a tendency to hate school for two reasons her grades and P.E.  
>"My grades they are really bad Iruka said that if I get one more F on my test he will change my class."<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Really... Ino then why don't you just pay someone tutor..."

Ino pulled out her phone as her fingers moved in lighting speed to text.

"I can't right now I have so much to do you know? That guy Sai yesterday he talked to me and asked me on a date. I have to go with him."

Ino raised her arms in the air to stretch.

"Ino you don't even know him and I thought you had a thing for Kiba?"Hinata asked in confusion.

Hinata had been the one who introduced them in the first place.

Ino's lips curled up in disgust.

"Ugh… Kiba is so last year plus he is a player. He really only asked me out for one reason."

"What was that?" asked Hinata with a raised eye brow.

"He wanted to get into Sakura's pants well skirt."

Sakura blushed.

"He was transvestite?"

Hinata was unsure they talked about the same Kiba.

"No he wanted to fuck SAKURA!"

Sakura and Hinata felt the blood rush to their faces.

Both girls placed their hands over Ino's big mouth.

"INO DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT."

Sakura raised her eyes to see the whole school stare.

"Sakura-chan everyone heard Ino."

Sakura felt her head about to blow.

Ino smiled sweetly.

"Sakura she didn't mean to…" Hinata knew Sakura was very capable of kick ass.

"Ino I'm going to kill you."

Before Sakura could touch Ino a hand was placed over her shoulder.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

Sakura turns to see her long time crush perplexed face.

"Yagura..."

Ino still had Hinata's hands over her mouth so she could only roll her eyes.

_Here we go; Sakura's going to make herself look like an idiot for that guy._

Sakura red cheeks gave away she like Yagura.

But to Ino surprise Sakura didn't look him in the eyes.

"Sakura fighting with other students is probated."

"Yeah I know… excuse me."

Sakura bowed down.

Before Yagura could say anything else she ran out of the scene.

Ino and Hinata ran after her.

Yagura was to confused to understand and just sighed.

.

.

.

"Sakura wait what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You ignored Yagura and even avoided eye contact."

"I its a long story, I don't know what to say to him anymore."

Ino and Hinata placed a hand over Sakura's small shoulder blade.

"We have all the time you need."

Her friends smiled gently.

Sakura nods.

"Okay it was just…"

.

.

.

"What the 'Sasuke Uchiha' did what?"

Ino was too loud.

"Ino…"

"Sorry it's just a hot guy like that kissed you and Sai drew a picture of your underwear. And all that other shit is just so…"

Ino looked a bit out of it.

"Ino we are supposed to help her not make her feel, bad."

Hinata rubs Sakura back.

"No I don't need your sympathy …"

Hinata at a loss let her go.

"Then what's wrong? You still like Yagura just tell him…"

"I can't talk to Yagura the same anymore I lost him."

"Why it's not like you kissed Sasuke you don't even know it would end up like this right?"

"No I didn't kiss him. You know the happy moment you kiss the guy you like and it all like 'this is my first kiss feeling' I wanted it to be with Yagura."

Sakura lips show displeasure.

She let out a soft breaths.

Ino could not believe her ears. "Why do you even like Yagura that much he won't even ask you out yet you dream about him? Sasuke Uchiha kissed you he might like you."

Sakura disagreed.

"No he was just trying to make sure I didn't tell the teacher's about him smoking."

"Well I guess that could be it, but he kind of stole your first kiss so maybe it doesn't count right? I mean the whole first kiss thing."

Hinata said trying to make Sakura feel better.

Ino taps her feet twice. "Huh I think your making a big deal I say he likes you, no guy kisses a girl without meaning."

Sakura and Hinata spoke at same time. "One word Ino, Kiba... Your ex-boyfriend..."

"Well some do I guess." Ino frowns.

"Anyway, leavening the whole Sasuke thing behind and that boring speech of 'I'll save my first kiss for my first love shit..."

Oh yeah my wallet is still missing."

"Yo have you heard of the lost and found I thought you were the smartest in class." Ino blurt out.

"I checked already No one has dropped it off."

Ino remembers how Sakura wallet looked pink with kitties on it.

"Who would want a wallet like that?"

Hinata agrees with a quick nod.

"I know a how about a stalker?"

"Well that's quite possible, but scary."

Sakura felt shivers run down her spine.

"Wait you're the one with a picture of Yagura in your wallet so your stalker will hunt him down or the person will tell everyone about you secret photo to humiliate you."

"She has a point Sakura. With all the attention the new boys have giving you a lot of girls are just looking at you with hate."

"No we have to look at the bright side of things right?" Sakura frowns.

_I think you guys made me feel worst._

_**Ding**_

_**Ding**_

**The bell rang.**

"Oh this is where we split up right."

Hinata and Ino ran off to their classrooms.

Sakura looks at her phone.

_Oh crap! if I go the long way I'll be late and Asuma sensei will kill me._

_Ahh the short cut is the best thing to do now even if it's a bit vacant there I'll just run._

Sakura walked up the dark stairs.

Then she heard moan.

"Ah."

"What was that?"

More moans.

"Aha aha ah..."

Sakura ran down the hall she was going to be late but as she got closer to her classroom she heard louder moans.

Then in the next second in front of her was a red hair girl just a few feet away.

At sight Sakura froze for in fount her was the most revolting sight she had seen.

_I know her but she is the one doing this right now?_

_Karin?_

_Next to her was Sasuke Uchiha groping her body?_

Sasuke looked up from the girl he had been doing things to.

_He must have heard me gasp._

His eyes locked with Sakura.

His eyes held a very cold stare.

Sasuke was also kind of stiff.

Sakura's eyes apprehended pure shock.

A light blush spread on her cheek.

_I can't believe a person like him…is doing this…_

"Oh god Sasuke way did you stop?"

Karin moans in displeasure.

"Come on Sasuke…"

Sasuke flips Karin and slams into her ass.

"Sasuke more…"

Skin flapped.

Sakura felt abhorrence reach her.

Karin was just a bit too loud.

Sakura heard the bell.

Sakura's feet finally respond again and were again mobile.

Sakura kept running to her class before she saw anything else.

_No way in hell do I want to see this?_

Sakura ran as fast as her feet took her.

_Why the fuck do I have to see this shit?_

Sakura could only see Sasuke face.

Sasuke eyes were so cold more than from before.

_How can someone have a look like that while they do that?_

.

.

.

_**Sorry if I have mistakes in there didn't go back to read again.**_

_**Thank you for the review I don't mind tell me the truth I know my spelling is really bad sorry.**_

_**If I really suck tell me what I messed up Thank you.**_

_**I can't seem to proofread my own work.**_

_**I miss to many things when I read my word.**_


End file.
